


Salida

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: mision-insana, Dancing, Español | Spanish, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-19
Updated: 2009-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En ningún momento Echizen había creído posible que Sakuno se aliaría con alguien y le mentiría para llevarlo a un lugar así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salida

—Ryoma-kun... ¿Tienes tiempo esta noche?

La pregunta había sido inusualmente directa, pero Echizen no se había sentido realmente sorprendido, al fin de cuentas Ryuuzaki se veía como de costumbre, algo intranquila pero paciente en la espera por una respuesta, aun cuando tenía su mirada en el piso y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Supongo —había contestado Echizen luego de un largo momento, a pesar de que no había dudado ni un segundo qué le respondería.

El que la chica no se hubiese visto dudosa, ni le hubiese preguntado nuevamente, con su usual inseguridad, si realmente era así o si no era una molestia para él, debería haber bastado para que comenzase a sospechar. Aun así, no lo hizo, ni siquiera cuando ella le entregó un arrugado papel con una dirección y se despidió con inusual prisa.

—¡Nos vemos a las ocho, Ryoma-kun!

Al fin de cuentas se trataba de Ryuuzaki, no de Momo-senpai, quien nunca dudaba en intentar engañarlo para que saliese a, según él, "divertirse y socializar".  
Por eso, Echizen se había encogido de hombros, guardado el papel y recordado la hora, sin pensar por un solo momento que el nerviosismo de la chica se debía a que tenía un motivo oculto y no a que acababa de aprovechar el que él estaba de regreso a Japón, luego de su más reciente torneo en Europa, para usar su valor e invitarlo a algún lugar.

Pero sin duda se había equivocado.

Echizen observó una vez más con incredulidad el local del que provenía una fuerte música, sin molestarse por confirmar si estaba en el lugar correcto, ya que sabía que sí era así, por extraño que pareciese.

Pero, Ryuuzaki... ¿realmente lo había invitado a una discoteca?

Fue sólo su curiosidad del porqué la que lo llevó a no dar media vuelta e irse, tal como habría hecho si hubiese sido cualquiera de sus senpai el que lo había citado allí. En vez de eso, luego de esperar por unos minutos junto a la máquina expendedora más cercana y comprar una Fanta, entró.

No era la primera vez que Echizen había ido una discoteca, por lo que ni la música ni la gente consiguieron que hiciese una mueca de molestia ni de sorpresa, mas no pudo evitar lo último cuando al fin encontró a Ryuuzaki en medio de la pista de baile.

No había esperado verla con una falda que bien podía ser considerada indecentemente corta, mucho menos verla moviéndose junto a Tooyama al ritmo de la música con aparente confianza, ya que aunque su rostro estaba rojo esto bien podía ser por el calor que emanaba el lugar y no por la vergüenza.

Echizen no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado allí, al borde de la pista de baile, con sus ojos totalmente abiertos y su mirada fija en ellos, cuando Tooyama se dio cuenta de que él estaba allí.

Echizen reacomodó su gorra en su cabeza, intentando ocultar incomodidad y sorpresa, mas no dejó de observar cómo Ryuuzaki se acercaba al pelirrojo para decirle algo al oído. Tooyama asintió vigorosamente con su cabeza a lo que fuese que Ryuuzaki le dijo y movió sus brazos exageradamente sobre su cabeza, tal vez en un intento por saludarlo o por llamar su atención.

A pesar de eso, Tooyama no corrió hacia él: fue Ryuuzaki quien se dirigió a él lentamente, esquivando cuidadosamente a las otras parejas de la pista.

Echizen no había hecho nada al ver el gesto de Tooyama y tampoco dio media vuelta, ni hizo un ademán de aproximarse, al ver cómo la chica se acercaba. En vez de eso suspiró y tomó el último sorbo de la Fanta que había comprado antes de entrar y estiró su brazo para dejar la lata ahora vacía en una barra cercana, mientras esperaba a que Ryuuzaki terminase de disculparse con quien se había tropezado a pesar de su cautela y al fin llegase a su lado.

—¡Ryoma-kun! —lo saludó la chica una vez consiguió llegar, acercándose a él más que de costumbre y alzando un poco su voz, como si estuviese a acostumbrada a lo que debía hacer si quería ser escuchada por encima de la música. Echizen movió su cabeza en respuesta, sin decir nada.

Su falta de respuesta parecía incomodar a Ryuuzaki, pero a pesar de la punzada de culpa que sintió al notarlo continuó en silencio, aguardando por lo que fuese que le la chica quisiese decirle o explicarle. 

—¿Estás... molesto? —preguntó Ryuuzaki luego de un momento, posando su mirada en el suelo, obviamente nerviosa—. ¿Aburrido?

Echizen se encogió de hombros.

—No realmente.

Su respuesta pareció conseguir que Ryuuzaki se sintiese mejor, ya que alzó su rostro de inmediato y le sonrió avergonzada.

—Fue idea de Tooyama-kun —comentó—. Insistió en que sería divertido y... bueno... —Ryuuzaki mordió su labio inferior en un intento de dejar de sonreír y apartó su mirada una vez más, causando que Echizen alzase una ceja, sorprendido, tanto de que el pelirrojo hubiese pensado en un lugar que no fuese una cancha de tenis, como de que Ryuuzaki parecía haber estado de acuerdo con la idea.

—Está bien —comenzó a decir con aparente indiferencia, mas en ese momento Tooyama hizo su aparición, acercándose con notoria impaciencia, pero con una expresión demasiado alegre en su rostro.

—¡Koshimae! —habló prácticamente con normalidad, mientras palmeaba la espalda de Echizen con su mano derecha—. ¡Cuanto tiempo!

Echizen se tambaleó ligeramente hacia adelante, pero Tooyama no pareció darse cuenta. En vez de eso, el pelirrojo dejó su brazo sobre sus hombros en un fuerte agarre y le sonrió con diversión, antes de sonreírle con picardía a Ryuuzaki.

—¡Sakuno-chan! —dijo pasando su brazo izquierdo con cuidado por la espalda de la chica—. ¡Vamos a bailar más! —Y sin decir más los llevó a ambos a la pista de baile sin ninguna dificultad.

Normalmente, Echizen se habría resistido o al menos se habría alejado una vez estuviese libre del fuerte apretón de Tooyama, pero al ver la obvia alegría de ambos, quienes no tardaron en sonreírle expectantes -Tooyama abiertamente, Ryuuzaki con algo de timidez- decidió seguirles la corriente.

Por una vez, no estaba tan mal.


End file.
